Upside Down
by maewenl
Summary: An AU songfic about Mimi's feelings for Koushiro.


Upside Down  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Digimon  
  
It's been a year. More than a year.  
  
More than a year that I found that I had a crush on him.  
  
One day, it was just there. How it happened. I don't know.  
  
How could I have feelings for him? Of all people? That computer geek?  
  
This is all your fault, Koushiro Izumi. You dumb idiot.  
  
It's never been the same without you. It's been so long yet I can't seem to  
find it as fun as that year. That year when the teacher assigned us seats  
next to each other, remember? I thought sitting next to a laptop obsessed  
guy like you would be the worst torture - it would be so boring.  
  
But then you let me find a side of you I never knew you would have before -  
which made sitting next to you become so different from what I thought it  
would.  
  
A side which I found only after two years knowing you. Weird.  
  
Remember the time when you thought you lost your laptop and cried? Remember  
the time when we had fun teasing each other? Remember the time when the  
teacher asked what animal similes you would use when you first saw your  
partner and you said I was as pink as a flamingo?  
  
I remember that I chased you all around in the canteen during recess for  
saying that out loud in front of the whole class.  
  
So many 'remembers'. Do you remember them?  
  
After that year, we started drifting apart from each other. This year it  
became worse. We went off to different schools.  
  
Not that we couldn't contact each other. I have your address, email address  
and telephone number. You have mine too. But we didn't. Just because it  
wasn't 'right' then, it's like an unofficial rule that boys and girls don't  
mix. If someone did, they would be accused of liking that person.  
  
Well, the person who made up that rule is stupid!  
  
Now we are perfect strangers. Those two class gatherings this year? We  
hardly looked at each other in the eye, let alone talk to each other.  
  
You told me about being adopted. I told you about my overprotective  
parents. We confided to each other. You knew things about me that even my  
best friend doesn't know.  
  
Remember how we used to make disgusted faces at each other when someone  
teased us about liking each other? Like it was the most disgusting idea in  
the whole wide world?  
  
Well, I did it. I fell for you.  
  
I remember how I had to coax you to stop typing at your silly laptop. It  
took almost two months to do that!  
  
My cheeks grew hot just because I was near you! Do you have any idea how  
embarrassed I felt when my friend caught me staring at you and asked "Do  
you like Koushiro?"  
  
You know once, when someone told me that you were at our old school, I  
suddenly had a strange urge to go there at once. It was so strong it almost  
swept me off my feet. It was so strange and so strong. It was the weirdest  
feeling I ever felt in my life. Like something was pulling me there -  
something very strong too.  
  
I really miss you a lot, Koushiro, dumb idiot though you are.  
  
You didn't know it, but I spent most of last year staring at you in the  
classroom. No wonder my grades slipped. I just kept thinking of you all the  
time. Everyday.  
  
My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together  
  
I was still clueless then, you know. I thought that it was just a bit of a  
bore sitting next to someone else and that I just missed stopping you from  
facing that laptop. I tried to stop - but I couldn't.  
  
I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination  
  
I felt so confused. All I knew then that I wanted to be near you again.  
Laughing and arguing and teasing and chatting again.  
  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
We talked so much then in class that the teacher had to scold us for not  
paying attention. Who would have known that Koushiro Izumi, that super  
genius, would be caught talking in class. She scolded me a lot of times too  
when I was staring at you, lost in a fantasy castle made of air. But it  
didn't stop me from doing it again.  
  
My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Coz I don't have forever  
  
I don't dare to talk to you anymore, didn't dare to pick up that phone and  
dial your number. It wasn't like me to do that.  
  
I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation  
  
I feel so - warm inside whenever I thought of you. It's been more than a  
year and I still thought of you! My last crush - Yamato Ishida - lasted for  
only a couple of months. I found countless reasons to be near you. I feel  
so glad now that no one knew I acted so stupid like that then.  
  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
Now I hope and hope and hope that you feel the same for me. I know that if  
you do, my heart would simply burst in sheer joy.  
  
Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true  
  
Then sometimes I would think that you probably wouldn't even think about  
me.  
  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
I love you, Koushiro.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Whether it was good or bad, pls review!!!  
  
-cheries 


End file.
